


Early August, post-sunset.

by patrochiles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrochiles/pseuds/patrochiles
Summary: "You know when we make out on the fire escape I get vertigo."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Early August, post-sunset.

Early August, post-sunset. It's cooler on the fire escape than anywhere else in the apartment, but that's not saying much. The air's got the certain heaviness, damp and full, as though you could reach out and grab a handful of it. It's hot enough to be stifling, each rare breeze feeling hard-earned, but Hajime is mellow and stoned and he doesn't mind it.

It should be cooler now that it's dark out but it's not, and anyway they've been out here since late afternoon. There was beer earlier but that's gone and there were popsicles earlier still, only the sticks remaining in a tiny puddle of melted fruit-adjacent syrup.

Oikawa doesn't take the heat as well as Hajime for whatever reason. There's a sheen of sweat on his skin. His beautiful chocolate curls are frizzing amusingly, one or two sticking to his neck, and he keeps pushing his hair off his forehead impatiently, thin wrist against his temple. He's got a tank top on, bare shoulder pressed snugly to Hajime's t-shirted one, collarbones exposed. Hajime likes that Tooru has been bitching about the heat all day but he's still pressed against Hajime's side, hasn't even seemed to consider moving.

Hajime taps his knuckles lightly against the back of Oikawa's hand and Oikawa dutifully raises the joint for Hajime to take a drag. Instead Hajime kisses Oikawa's wrist, lips on its sharply protruding bone.

Tooru smiles slightly. "Don't," he says, "It's too hot."

Undeterred, Hajime tilts to put his mouth on Tooru's bicep, moving up over his shoulder, Tooru's skin salty and moist with sweat. Tooru is already going a little red like he tends to when he's turned on, and Hajime thinks maybe the weed is making him easier because usually it takes a lot more teasing. Hajime licks sweat from Tooru's neck and takes Tooru's earlobe in his teeth, skims a hand over Tooru's thigh and then presses down. There's a sharp intake of breath and the joint drops from Tooru’s fingers, falls down onto the street below.

Hajime peers after it, scowling. "Oh man," he says. "That was the last of it."

"This is why you shouldn't grope me at such a great height," Tooru says. "You know when we make out on the fire escape I get vertigo."

Hajime laughs, because he couldn't even begin to know what Tooru's talking about half the time, and then wraps a hand around the back of Tooru's neck to pull him into a proper kiss. He curls his fingers tightly in Tooru's damp hair and tugs, feels Tooru moan and takes advantage of it to urge his mouth open a little more.

Hajime smiles, hand moving back to the front of Tooru's jeans. "How're you feeling?" he says, teasing a little.

Tooru trails kisses down Hajime's throat, distracted and messy, hips shifting as he tries to press into Hajime's hand. "Dizzy," he says. "You should probably kiss me some more."

"If you think it'll help," Hajime says, all grins. He kisses Tooru open and wet, porn star kisses him, and finally gets Tooru's jeans open, slides his hand inside. But almost immediately he interrupts himself, puts his palm to Tooru's mouth and demands, "Lick."

Tooru does the job admirably, chocolate brown eyes hazy and half-lidded like Hajime likes. His lips move along Hajime's skin in that tender way of his, careful deliberate tracing over the lines of Hajime's palm until Hajime starts to get a little flushed himself. So he wraps his hand around Tooru again and starts to stroke, covers Tooru's mouth with his so he can swallow every low-throated moan.

Tooru is hot enough to the touch to be fever-flushed. He leans back into Hajime more than before, shoulder blade pressed to Hajime's chest; his head tips back onto Hajime's shoulder, lips parting. Hajime kisses the side of Tooru's nose and uses his free hand to tilt Tooru's head back even further so he can kiss Tooru's reddened mouth. Tooru is breathless in his arms, boneless, easy and malleable and slick with sweat.

Tooru’s fingers search for purchase on Hajime's leg but instead land with beautiful precision on his dick, which makes them both laugh a little, though Tooru is hardly paying attention enough to do more than some slow absent rubbing. "C'mon," Hajime mumbles, "Make yourself useful."

Tooru chuckles, pressing a kiss to Hajime's cheek in apology. "Bad angle. Here." He extricates himself from Hajime, unfairly, then pushes Hajime back against the brick wall of the building a little rougher than strictly necessary.

"Ow," Hajime complains, rubbing the back of his head and giving Tooru a pathetic big-eyed look. Tooru more than makes up for it by throwing a leg over Hajime's and settling into his lap, knees tucked up close to Hajime's hips because of the tight fit of the fire escape.

From there it spirals rapidly: trading careless poorly-aimed kisses as both of them together work to get Hajime's pants open; the torturous relief of sliding against each other, so many hands slipping over each other, so many mouths drawing wet kisses. It's so hot out and only getting hotter, the breathless gasping into each other's mouth, the airless air. Tooru goes first, closer to the edge for longer, and the slickness of it helps Hajime along. Tooru presses his hands to Hajime's cheeks, sticky and messy and kind gross but Hajime doesn't mind. Tooru kisses him firmly, focused intently on it, and Hajime shudders, opens his mouth to kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I don’t even know what this is... Anyways I’m new to this fandom and feel free to leave and voice your comments about this fic!


End file.
